


Tutor Sessions

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: College AU, M/M, Twink!Ross, teacher!brian, teacherxstudent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross doesn't pay attention in class and flirts with his teacher, Dr. Wecht, however Dr. Wecht still offers to tutor him, as long as he stops with the flirting. Ross agrees, it should be easy, it's not like he actually has a crush on the older man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutor Sessions

“Mr. O’Donovan I know you have no interest in this subject but can you at least try to pretend that you’re listening?” Dr. Wecht’s tone had a hint of annoyance in it although by now he was used to Ross’s behaviour. 

Ross looked up from his arm which he was drawing video game characters on and smirked at his professor.

“I’m sorry Sir I didn’t take an acting class.” 

Stifled laughter filled the room, and Brian glared at the class, mainly focused on Ross, his eye’s piecing and Ross felt a shiver down his spin. 

“Clearly,” Brian remarked drily before carrying on with his lesson and Ross carried on drawing. 

The bell rung and everyone started quickly packed up. Ross and his friend Arin packed up slower than most as they had a free period. 

“Mr. O’Donovan could I speak to you for a moment?” 

Ross let out a silent sigh and rolled his eyes at Arin who tried not to laugh. 

“I’ll meet you outside the tech rooms with Barry,” he stated before leaving. 

Ross waited for a student to finish his conversation with Dr. Wecht before walking over to him, a wiggle in his hip and a smirk on his face as he approached his professor. 

“You wanted to see me Sir?” Ross questioned, the word Sir said in such a seductive manner it turned him on, thinking about how much he wanted to fuck this man standing in front of him and call him that in bed. 

Dr. Wecht on the other hand seemed unaffected. 

“Yes, you’re behind in your work, not really a surprise, but you need to catch up nonetheless. I would advise getting a tutor.” 

Ross felt slightly embarrassed.

“I… I don’t have the money for a tutor,” Ross admitted his face slightly red. His parents had helped him get enough money to buy a decent computer and animating equipment, and Ross had a job but he was using that money to pay them back. 

His teacher nodded, giving his student an empathetic look.

“Okay, then I’ll tutor you, on one condition, you pay attention to me.” 

Ross’s confidence came back and he continued to flirt with his teacher. 

“That shouldn’t be too hard Sir.” 

Dr. Wecht as usual ignored his lewd behaviour. 

“Okay, I have a class in fifteen minutes and it seems I have classes whenever you have frees so I am going to give you my address and I will tutor you after school. This address does not go out to anyone else understand?” Dr. Wecht’s voice lowered and Ross felt like he could cum in his pants if Brian kept using that voice. 

“You don’t have to pretend you want to tutor me to get me in bed Sir,” Ross commented, flashing Dr. Wecht a smile. 

His professor let out a sigh. 

“Mr. O’Donovan that will not be happening so I would forget about any fantasies, or at least keep them to yourself.”

“I love it when you play hard to get,” Ross grinned.

If looks could kill, then Ross would certainly be dead. 

“Mr. O’Donovan I would advise you leave,” his teacher's tone was annoyed. 

“Okay, so when should I come over Sir?” Ross made his voice slightly breathy.

“I’m free tonight if you want to get started, however I would understand if you had plans.”

Ross shook his head. 

“No I’m free, I’ll be there at five?” Ross suggested trying not to sound too eager. 

Brian nodded. 

“That’s fine with me, be sure to turn up, don’t screw me over.” 

“In all honesty Sir I’d prefer you did the screwing.”

Before Brian could reply Ross left with a call of “see you tonight Sir” and Brian was glad no one from his next class had turned up early. 

Brian sighed. He had heard the rumours about the younger man, and due to the amount of times he’d heard those rumours so many times he was pretty sure they were true. He had heard that Ross was a massive twink who was willing to do almost anything in bed and loved being dominated. He couldn’t deny that he had thought about the younger man and he knew it was wrong but he couldn’t help it, it had been so long since he’d dominated someone. He tried to will the semi boner that had formed away before his next lesson hoping that he wouldn’t have another problem like that when Ross came over tonight. 

When Ross met up with Arin and Barry he had a massive smile on his face, however the two men where a bit busy making out to notice.

“Guys, guys my virginal eyes,” Ross joked.

The two men broke apart and Arin rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Ross, that must have been the worst thing your virgin eyes have ever seen.”

Ross let out a laugh. 

“Well you could at least invite me next time.”

Barry griped tighter onto Arin’s hand, he knew that he had Ross had fucked before and it was meaningless, he also knew that Ross would never hurt him like that but he was still very protective about Arin. Luckily Arin didn’t mind and gave Barry’s hand a reassuring squeeze, he understood that Barry had low self-esteem and didn’t mind that he got slightly afraid, in fact he found it kinda cute although he did wish Barry would understand that Arin loved him more than anyone else. 

“I’m okay buddy, maybe you should keep failing with Dr. Wecht.”

Ross smirked thinking back to the conversation he’d just had. 

“Actually…” He began pausing to create suspense. 

“Ross you did not just get with Professor Wecht!” Barry exclaimed in awe. 

Ross shook his head. 

“No, but he is going to be tutoring me… at his house.”

Arin rolled his eyes at his friend again. 

“Wow man, tutoring you? God he wants it(!)” 

Barry let out a small giggle and Ross glared at his friends. 

“You should have seen the way he was looking at me; he was trying so hard to not flirt with me.”

Arin patted Ross’s head patronisingly, messing up his hair slightly. 

“Sure, sure. I’m sure he loves students who don’t do anything.” 

“It’s not my fault I was forced to take that class because I need to take four classes and there weren’t any more art classes I could take,” Ross protested. 

Arin nodded, a grimace on his face, he hated how the school system made them take four subjects and the last column of options had no art subjects. Theoretical physics sounded cool to them but as they found out it was practically impossible when you didn’t really understand math, or science. 

“Yeah well at least there’s a one percent chance that you’ll get laid soon, then Arin and I won’t have to worry about your virgin eyes.” 

A group of people who walked by heard Barry and one of the boys let out a loud laugh. 

“Yeah cuz that fag’s a virgin!” 

“You're just pissed cuz I had sex with all your friends but I won’t have sex with you,” Ross mocked.

The boy looked at his group of friend and sure enough most of them had bashful or worried expressions.

“Like I’d want to fuck a slut like you O’Donovan.” The boy jeered. 

Ross clenched his fists, he knew he’d had a lot of sexual partners, and he knew he was a bit of a twink but he hated being called a slut, well outside of the bedroom anyway. 

“Like anyone would want to fuck you anyway!” Ross shouted defensively and the boy, who Ross remembered his name to be Greg, went to walk closer to Ross, his fists ready to punch when Arin stepped forward. Arin, although if you knew him you would laugh at the thought, looked very intimidating due to his height and his strong looking built, he always said he was fat but he had gotten quite ripped over the last year. Greg, or whatever his name was, moved back, unclenching his fists. 

“You know what? A slut like you isn’t worth the trouble.” 

With that the boy walked off and Barry kept a hand on Ross’s shoulder to keep him from going ape shit on the douchebag. 

“Hey you okay?” Barry questioned, he could feel Ross shaking. 

Ross scowled but nodded. 

“Yeah, just hate being called that word.” 

The two boys decided to distract him and they went off campus to get food at a little restaurant that was fairly inexpensive and Ross flirted with the the waiter.   
When they got back to the college Barry headed back to his dorm room as he was done with classes for the day whereas Ross and Arin had to run to their animation class.   
Animation class went well, the pair were working on an animation together and their teacher seemed to really like it. Ross was slightly giddy all lesson, even though he still had forty minutes after class before going over Brian’s house. 

Class seemed to drag and Ross couldn’t help but let his mind drift but Arin didn’t seem to mind, they were already ahead of everyone else so a slow lesson wasn’t going to negatively affect them. 

“So you nervous about tonight?” Arin smirked. 

“Nah man, why would I be nervous?” 

“Cuz your totally in love with Dr. Wecht.”

If Ross had been drinking, he would have spat whatever he was drinking out. 

“What? No I'm not!” Ross said a little too quick for anyone to believe it to be true. 

“Come on buddy, I’ve known you for years I can tell, Barry can tell. You’ve been going after him for weeks, by now you would have given up on any other person.”

“Arin I don’t have a crush on Professor Wecht, you know me, I don’t do crushes, I don’t do love.” 

Arin knew that Ross had been hurt before by a crush he had and that since then he vowed to never commit to anyone and began to just have meaningless sex. Arin felt sorry for him. 

“Okay, whatever you say man.” 

The two left it any talk about Ross and Dr. Wecht at that. 

“So how are things with you and Barry?” Ross questioned trying to break the awkwardness and ignore his racing heartbeat. He didn’t have a crush on his professor. 

“Can’t complain,” Arin answered a smile on his face. 

“So have you guys, you know…?” 

Arin laughed, blushing slightly. 

“How come you can tell me, in intense detail, about the last person you were with, yet you get all shy when asking about me and Barry?” 

“Cuz it’s you guys y’know I care about you or whatever,” Ross mumbled. 

“Aw, when did you start getting all sappy?” Arin laughed and ruffled his friend’s hair.

“Shut up,” Ross huffed, fixing his hair. 

The pair were silent for a while.

“We haven’t done anything by the way,” Arin said after a while, a hint of upset in his voice which Ross noticed.

“Hey Arin, you know that’s okay right?” 

Arin nodded. 

“Yeah it’s just, I think Barry’s insecure about it because he’s a virgin and you and I have done stuff and I just wish I could help him not feel so bad about himself,” he admitted. 

“Arin, Barry has changed so much since you guys have gotten together, he’s so much more confident because of you, you have helped him a lot.”

Arin smiled at his friend, giving him a quick hug. 

“Thanks man.” 

Ross smiled back. 

“No problem, I’ve got your back man.” 

The bell rang and the pair were the first ones out of class, Arin making a beeline to Barry’s dorm while Ross headed straight to his and Arin’s dorm room to get ready for his tutor session. 

Ross was nervous but he continued to tell himself that he didn’t have a crush on Dr. Wecht, he was just nervous because he had never been with a teacher before, sure he had fucked older men, but never someone who taught him, the thought sent shivers down his spine. 

Ross looked at the address one last time, his professor only lived fifteen minutes away from the school, he looked at his alarm clock which read 4:40 pm. He figured being a little bit early wouldn’t harm and headed to the parking lot to his car.

His teacher’s house wasn’t anything special, but it was probably more than Ross could ever afford. Ross looked at his watch, traffic had been good so he was early, he wondered if he should wait, but at the same time he felt like he would go mad if he waited any longer. 

He knocked on the door three times and waited trying to suppress his nerves but they only got worse when he saw his professor. 

Dr. Wecht was no longer in his school attire which consisted of argyle sweaters and smart looking jeans. Instead he was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt which read “MATH MAN”. Ross found it cute in a dorky way. 

“Wow, you actually turned up,” his teacher commented surprised. 

Ross felt a bit like he had been stabbed in the chest, did Dr. Wecht actually think he would waste his time? 

“Would never miss an opportunity for some time with you Sir,” Ross commented trying to ignore his emotions.

His teacher welcomed him into his home and they sat down the couch, Ross a little bit to close, not that the physics professor expected anything different.

“Of course you wouldn’t, and it’s outside of school hours so you can call me Brian.” 

“How about I call you daddy?” Ross smirked feeling more confident. 

Brian moved away from the younger man, his eyes wider in shock.

“Mr. O’Donovan please try and be professional, I’m here to teach you that’s all.” 

Brian tried to ignore his dick twitching at the idea of his student calling him that name, and was glad he had changed into jeans that were less likely to show his now semi erect member. 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” Ross blushed, he felt slightly upset, and for some reason his chest hurt and he refused to understand it. 

“So what are we doing today?” He asked trying to take his mind off of things. 

“I figured we could just work out a schedule today of when you come over and what we’ll do during that time.

“Okay, but I have to warn you I really have no clue what I’m doing in your class,” Ross admitted, he felt so inferior right now. 

“That’s okay, you probably haven’t noticed but I am a great teacher,” Brian joked. 

“And so modest too,” Ross giggled and Brian couldn’t help but notice how cute he sounded. 

“Obviously, anyway I’ve drawn out a rough schedule but obviously I don’t know of your after school activities.” Brian noted the smirk forming on his student’s face. 

“Nor do I want to,” he stated. 

“You know me to well.”

“Unfortunately,” Brian joked, at least Ross thought he was joking, it was hard to tell. 

“Doesn’t seem fair, I would like to get to know you better,” Ross’s voice is seductive as he batted his eyelashes at Brian. In a bold act he places his hand on Brian’s lap a little too close to his teacher’s crotch causing Brian to move away before Ross could notice that he was still practically at a semi at this point. 

“Mr. O’Donovan stop I am your teacher please stop whoring yourself out towards me!” Brian commanded, he wished he could do something, he wished he could take Ross right there on the couch but he couldn’t. 

Ross felt a deeper, more painful stab at his heart. He also felt incredibly embarrassed and immediately desired to leave.

“I… I’m sorry…” Ross couldn’t bring himself to look at the man before him, he felt tears threatening to fall. He knew why it hurt, as much as he hated it he knew he had fallen for this man, this man who had just insulted him and obviously had no interest in him. 

Ross stood up and went to leave but Brian stopped him, grasping his wrist, and it to Ross the touch felt like it was burning. 

“Ross, I’m sorry I took that way too far, I shouldn’t have said that,” Brian apologised and Ross could hear the sincerity in his voice and it made him feel a little better.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s my fault. I promise I won’t act like that anymore,” Ross assured. 

The two worked out the schedule and when over all the topics in the syllabus, to Ross it looked like so much work but Brian assured him that he could do it and they would be able to get everything done in time so Ross wouldn’t have to spend any of his summer at the college or having to re-sit the course.

From then on the tutor sessions went well, Ross tried his hardest to not flirt and Brian treated him as an equal, of course in class they maintained the usual banter, although Ross found himself concentrating a lot more, most people didn’t notice, or if they did they didn’t care, the only person who said anything was Arin. 

“Hey so those tutor sessions must really be working,” Arin commented when they were waiting for Barry to finish class.

“Yeah I guess,” Ross replied not really thinking much of the small chat.

“So you finally gonna admit that you like him?”

Ross wished he could wipe the smirk off of Arin’s face, he knew, Arin knew before Ross did or at least before Ross could admit it to himself.

“I… I do, I really do Arin and that’s really scary and he’s not interested but it’s okay y’know?”

Arin nodded understandingly, he was happy that his friend could admit his crush and that he was okay with the fact that he and Dr. Wecht might not ever be together.

“Good for you man. Hey so um, Friday me and Barry are planning a date and his roommate refuses to leave and I was wondering if you could find somewhere to stay the night cuz I think we might…” Arin’s cheeks flushed pink.

“Yeah of course buddy, I would never get in the way of you getting laid man.”

Arin was obviously nervous.

“Hey man, it’s gonna be fine, you guys are amazing together, whatever happens will happen when the time is right.”

Arin gave Ross a thankful smile before hearing the door behind them open and people rushed out, the last being his boyfriend.

Friday came quickly and Ross had the day off from his tutoring sessions as Brian had to mark assignments, although both men agreed to give up some of their weekend to finish one of Ross’s many incomplete papers. Ross still didn’t really have a clue what he was doing but he found it a lot more interesting than before.

Ross decided to go for a walk late in the evening due to Barry staying over with Arin. On his way off of school grounds someone called his name.

“Greg?” Ross questioned, wondering why that asshole was talking to him.

“Hey Ross,” Greg replied, looking to see if anyone was around before approaching the Australian man who immediately clenched his fists ready to fight and defend himself.

“No need for that okay, I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to apologise.”

“Apologise?” Ross was surprised, Greg was the last person he expected to apologies to him.

“Yeah, um you were right, when you said I was jealous.”

Ross instantly understood, and although he had a crush on Brian he considered the options he had. Admittedly it had been a while since he’d gotten some, well a while in his terms, a couple of weeks wasn't that long, and Brian wasn’t interested in him anyway.

“Really?”

“Yeah I mean you’re really attractive and that slight accent, I just couldn’t help but feel like I wasn’t worthy of you or something,” Greg admitted. 

Ross smirked, so the boy who bulled him actually had a crush on him. 

“How cliché,” Ross thought, although he couldn’t really judge since he had a crush on his teacher.

“Well then about we head to your room and I you can show me how worthy you are?” Ross suggested.

As soon as they entered Greg’s dorm room, which he didn’t share due to his roommate being kicked out for selling drugs, clothes were already being removed between sloppy kisses. Ross’s legs wrapped around Greg’s waist, Greg could feel Ross’s cock against his stomach. Ross was soon on the bed, whining as Greg grinded on his boxer clad erection.

“You want my cock in you baby?” Greg whispered in Ross’s ear before biting down on his neck almost too hard.

“Yes,” Ross moaned and his boxers were quickly removed as were Greg’s and he applied a condom. Ross had to admit he had seen bigger, and maybe he was a bit of a size queen but Greg was definitely on the small side but Ross didn’t really care as long as long as he got off.

Ross was expecting Greg to prep him first, he didn’t really need it, he had a free lesson and was alone, not to mention horny earlier in the day and Greg wasn’t much in girth either, but it still hurt when Greg forced himself into Ross without warning. 

“You like that slut?” Greg asked, his tone dark, a sneer in his voice and Ross wanted to say no after hearing that tone.

“I heard you talking to your fag friend about your crush on Professor Wecht, as if he would have a crush on a worthless slut like you,” Greg remarked slamming into Ross.

Ross let out cries, the situation was bad but Greg was repeatedly hitting his prostate and it felt good.

Luckily lasting a long time in bed wasn’t Greg’s forte and after around five minutes he pulled out of Ross ad chucked his clothes at him.

“Get dressed and get out. No one hears about this O’Donovan!” Greg shouted and Ross quickly got into his clothes and out of Greg’s dorm room tears staining his face and he had nowhere to go. 

Ross wondered around for a while he felt used and alone, he didn’t know where to go. His mind went to Brian’s house but it was late and he didn’t want to disturb him. As much as he wanted to he knew he couldn’t go back to his dorm room, he would hate to get in the way of Arin and Barry even if they would understand. Ross didn’t have much money on him so he couldn’t stay in a hotel room for the night. The only option Ross had was Barry’s dorm; he didn’t really know Barry’s roommate that well but things still went okay. Barry’s roommate, Jon, let Ross stay the night and didn’t ask any questions other than checking if he was alright, which he wasn't but he made it clear that he didn't really want to talk about it.

The next day Ross quickly thanked Jon and left getting breakfast at the school canteen where he met up with Barry and Arin who seemed to be glowing and although Ross still felt terrible, although luckily the only pain he felt was emotional, he was happy for his friends.

The pair knew something was up with Ross but they didn’t question it which Ross was grateful for. He quickly ate his breakfast before excusing himself to get ready for his tutor session with Brian. 

When he approached Brian’s house he felt as nervous as he did on the first day, Greg’s hurtful words repeating like a mantra in his mind. Brian was quick to pick up on Ross’s odd behaviour.

“Ross, are you okay? You seem off,” Brian commented concerned, the more he was around Ross the more he grew to love and care about the younger man. 

Ross could barely hold himself together as he shook his head. He couldn’t lie, he couldn’t hold it together any longer. The tears began to flow and Ross gasped as he felt his professor hug him, his hand rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Brian asked and Ross buried his head in Brian’s shoulder, his scent was calming.

“Something happened last night,” Ross’s voice was quiet and slightly muffled by the material of Brian’s t-shirt. Brian continued to rub Ross’s back, the younger man felt so vulnerable and hated that his crush was seeing him like this.

“I was with this guy and we… he… he used me… he said I was a worthless slut.” Ross let out a load of broken sobs and Brian could feel the tears soaking through his shirt but he didn’t mind.

“Who was it?” Brian asked his voice angry, he couldn’t believe someone would hurt Ross like this, would hurt anyone like this.

“Greg… I don’t know his last name,” Ross admitted, he couldn’t help but think that maybe Greg was right, he had fucked so many people he didn’t know anything about and he didn’t care until now.

“I’ll sort things out, he’ll be kicked out of school, and Ross don’t listen to him, you’re not a worthless slut,” Brian started to run his fingers though his student’s hair.

“I am though,” Ross whispered pulling away from Brian.

“I have sex with people I don’t even know, I had sex with Greg when I have a stupid crush who also thinks I’m a whore,” Ross cringed as he remembered the first tutor session he’d had with Brian.

“Ross, you’ve made some mistakes, teenagers do it, heck adults do it, one of my friends almost gave up his virginity to a prostitute, and whoever it is that you have a crush on I’m sure he doesn’t think you’re a whore,” Brian’s heart, Ross had a crush on someone else but he had to push that heartache aside for now.

“He does though, he told me to stop whoring myself around.” 

Ross gave Brian a look and things clicked for the older man.

“Ross I didn’t mean it when I said that I was just scared because I was thinking things that I shouldn’t have been, I mean you’re my student,” Brian explained rapidly.

“Sure, you don’t have to make excuses or try to make me feel better. I’m a slut okay, I admit it, and I’m a fucking creep who has a crush on his teacher and I…"

Before Ross could go on Brian kissed him, any words Ross was about to say melted between Brian’s lips.

“Don’t ever talk about yourself like that again,” Brian’s voice was stern and Ross felt a twitch in his pants. Looking down he could see Brian was also hard.

“I promise,” Ross blushed, his twinkish persona coming out.

“God you’re fucking beautiful,” Brian admired Ross’s features before kissing him again.

The two made out for a while, Brian praising Ross every now and again.

Before long things had led to the bedroom and Ross was laying down anticipating what Brian was going to do with him. It had been so long since he was this far gone into his headspace, but he trusted Brian and didn’t stop himself, didn’t worry.

“Ross, I’m sorry but I need to know if that asshole hurt you,” Brian started, his face filled with sorrow and regret. He hated to have to mention the subject but he didn’t want to hurt Ross. 

“He didn’t… his dick was tiny,” Ross giggled, he was still upset but he felt happy right now.

Brian smiled and let out a little laugh before kissing Ross’s forehead.

“Okay baby, so how do you want it?” Brian questioned, sure he had heard rumours and from what he had seen already he was pretty sure Ross was up for getting fucked hard but he needed to be sure. 

“Hard, please… but I want it to be good for you too so what do you want?” Ross had never had anyone ask what he wanted and he never asked what the other person wanted, this was so new to him and he liked the change. 

“I want to make love to you, and I want to ruin you,” Brian’s voice became deeper as he stated his second want and Ross’s eyes widened and he let out a soft moan at the idea.

“You like the sound of that baby?” Brian smirked biting down on Ross’s neck.

“Yes please daddy,” Ross pleaded submissively and Brian groaned at the nickname.

Clothes were quick to come off and soon Brian was rolling a condom on to his very sizeable length which Ross had all but drooled at the sight of.   
“You’re so big, Ross commented absentmindedly. 

“Well I did state on the first day of class that I had a PhD.” Brian joked and Ross loved that they could do this, he’d never had this experience before but it was so much better than any sexual experience he’d ever had. 

“I should pay more attention.”

Brian opened the draw next to his bed to find a bottle of lube and started to liberally apply it to his fingers before inserting one digit into Ross and Ross whined instantly wanting more but Brian teased him. 

“Fuck daddy please, I need more,” Ross begged and Brian complied adding another finger and then another soon after making sure to prep Ross well and Ross appreciated it as annoying as it was when he was so horny, he had never taken anyone as big as Brian in both girth and length so he knew waiting was worth it.

“Bri please, I’m ready, please I need you,” Ross whimpered after ten minutes had passed but Brian was having fun teasing Ross.

“But daddy’s having fun baby, you must understand how fun it is to play with your toys,” Ross could hear the smirk on Brian’s face as he continued to tease his asshole, finding his prostate and stimulating it for a few seconds before moving away.

“If you want daddy’s cock so bad you’re gonna have to really beg for it,” Brian stated seductively, looking Ross in the eyes.

“Daddy please I need your cock inside me so bad, please fuck me daddy,” Ross whined and moaned and Brian slowly removed his fingers and Ross let out a whimper and the empty feeling. 

“Don’t worry baby girl, daddy’s gonna take care of you.”

Brian applied lube to his condom clad member before he lined himself up with Ross, teasing his asshole with the head of his dick before inserting it into him. Ross tried to keep himself open but there was so much to take he couldn’t stop himself from clenching around Brian’s member.

Brian leaned down and kissed the younger man slowly causing him to relax and Brian was able to get the rest of his erection inside of Ross.

“Fuck you’re so tight baby, feel so good around my cock,” Brian praised waiting for Ross to tell him it was okay to move. 

“Daddy, fuck, please move Sir,” Ross cried. Brian had never been called Sir before in bed but he had to admit he liked it.

Brian started at a slow pace letting Ross get used to his length before quickening his thrusts a little. 

“Fuuck daddy, faster please,” Ross begged, he was so close already and he would be embarrassed if he didn’t feel so good. He let out a loud cry of pleasure when Brian thrusted faster hitting his prostate.

“You have no idea what you’ve been doing to me baby, in class when you were always flirting with me, jokingly calling me daddy and he way you said sir, fuck I wanted to take you right there,” Brian admitted feeling his orgasm approaching. 

Ross continued to moan, he didn’t even think he was capable of speech at this point. A few more thrusts and he was spent, Brian didn’t even have to touch him before he came hard all over his and Brian’s chest. 

“Fuck baby I didn’t even have to touch you,” Brian remarked in awe.

“Thank you, daddy,” Ross said his voice breath and Brian soon came, Ross’s words having a strong effect on him. 

The pair cleaned themselves up and cuddled in Brian’s bed.

“I love you,” Ross muttered into Brian’s chest, giving it a kiss, he was scared, he had never said that to anyone and meant it.

“I love you too,” Brian admitted kissing Ross’s forehead, he on the other hand had told people he loved them and meant it they just didn’t feel the same way.

“By the way I figured out a way for you to quit my class,” Brian remembered, he wasn’t going to tell Ross this but now that they were in a relationship, he figured it would be best for Ross to drop his class.

“I… I find it really interesting though,” Ross confessed. 

Brian smiled, he never in a million years thought he could get Ross O’Donovan to take interest in theoretical physics.

“Okay, but our relationship stays private…. You can tell Hanson and Kramer as long as they promise to keep it secret.”

Ross agreed. 

“Oh and these tutor lessons are to be used for catching up on classwork nothing else,” Brian stated.

“Okay but I like to be rewarded for good work.”

“Of course baby,” Brian laughed hugging him closer feeling Ross smile into his chest.

“Thank you, for everything,” Ross could feel his cheeks heating up.

“It’s okay, you deserve it.”

“Maybe I do,” Ross thought to himself contently.


End file.
